Our Own Little Family
by NameTaken72
Summary: Denmark and Norway something's a little off with Iceland. So they decide to let him join them. WARNING! Sex between beautiful gay boys, incest, MPREG! MEANING PRETTY GUY GETS OTHER PRETTY GUY PREGNANT! WHILE HE'S GETTING ANOTHER PRETTY GUY PREGNANT!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Hey! Hey Norge! Okay anyway... I actually did have this up on fanfiction before. Then something happened. And it died. T_T Sad, right? But anyway. I guess it was for the better. I've edited it a bit. And added the babies names in the end. (Cause I completely forgot to do that before.) Anyway, in case you didn't read the warning...

WARNING! MPREG! And even better, Denmark gets Norway pregnant! While he gets Iceland pregnant! And also... They are very out of character. I know. But Norway and Icey are supposed to be. Denmark... I don't know. I just couldn't write him right after they got pregnant. Though if it really happened then I bet he would be a little more responsible.

ANYWAY! Enjoy! And please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Norway and Denmark walked Iceland to the door, leaving from his visit.

"Be safe! We'll see you soon!" Denmark called after him as Norway started to close the door from the slight chill of the outside air. After the door was closed he sighed and wrapped his arms around the smaller built nation. "Is it just me or does Icey seem a little lonely lately?" he asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." Norway said in a monotone voice and released himself from the Dane's hold on him. He proceeded to make his way back into the living room, sitting on the couch and grabbing a novel he had been reading.

Denmark followed him and picked him up from where he had been sitting. Norway sighed but allowed himself to be lifted and set back down in the Dane's lap, leaning against his chest. "Well, I mean, whenever I hug you he just gets this look. A very sad and far-away look. And whenever you hug him he gets the same look and kinda clings to you. Do you think he's getting sick again?" he asked, genuinely concerned about the smaller nation.

Norway set his book aside, deciding it best to just give up on trying to read. "I think if there is something wrong then he will tell us when he's ready. And that you just need to stop being so worried about what could be nothing."

"But… what if it isn't nothing? What if he's hurt or something and just isn't telling us. Or at least you. Come on, you guys are brothers! You should be able to tell when something is wrong!" Denmark prodded.

Norway was beginning to get mad. "Okay fine, yes! I feel that something may be wrong too! But if he doesn't feel comfortable enough to tell me about it, then it's not my place to ask! He still refuses to call me brother anyway!"

Denmark didn't know what to say then. There was a moment of silence as Denmark continued to hold Norway, slowly and unconsciously massaging him. "I guess you're right. I just can't help but he a little worried, you know? He's so small and cute, I hate seeing that hurt look on his face."

"Are you saying you'd rather have Iceland than me now?" Norway asked, pouting on the inside, though he would never show that on the outside.

"No! Of course not! You're just as cute!" to emphasize his point he gently kissed the other nation on the cheek. "Sometimes I just think… it'd be so great if I could have the both you!" he hugged Norway a little tighter. After he said that though, he realized his mistake and prepared himself to be hit.

Though the blow never came. Instead, one of Norway's hands gently laid atop one of Denmark's and he was gently caressing it. "Well… that… might not be so bad…" he said after a moment of thought. "It could be kinda fun." he mumbled.

Denmark was shocked. He looked at the nation laying on top of him. After a moment he broke into a huge grin. "Next time we should invite him to stay the night then. What do you say?" Denmark asked.

Norway stayed quiet a moment. "I say… let's do it." he then turned around in Denmark's arms and kissed his chin while one hand began to work on his shirt buttons.

Denmark raised an eyebrow. "You're not usually this straightforward." he mentioned, hands traveling down to cup his ass.

"Well maybe the images you brought to mind were a little too good." Norway said, laying atop the other nation and kissing at his neck and chest.

Denmark smiled. "You know, I don't think we've done it on the coffee table yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Iceland sat in his den, setting down the book he had just finished. This particular one had been a romance.

Mr. Puffin jumped into his master's lap. Iceland began to stoke the soft animal. "I guess I'm not really all alone. I still have you, Mr. Puffin."

Said animal nuzzled into the hand on his head. Iceland then started to readjust the bow. "Still, I'm a little envious that Norway has found such a good relationship with Denmark. And he's really happy too, even if he would never admit it out loud."

Mr. Puffin made his way up to his owner's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. Iceland smiled a little and looked out the window.

A few moments later the phone rang and a startled Mr. Puffin flew off Iceland's shoulder and onto a nearby pillow.

Iceland looked towards Mr. Puffin and went to get the phone.

"Hello?" he asked as he picked up.

"Hey! It's Denmark!" the voice on the other line piped up.

"Hello, how are you?" he asked softly.

"I'm great! Anyway, we wanted to call and see if you would like to come over this weekend and stay the night? You see, Norway and I-" he got cut off.

There was a silence over the phone for a moment before soft mumbling could be heard and Norway picked up the phone once again. "Sorry about that. Don't listen to him. But would you like to come over this weekend?" Norway asked.

Iceland was a little caught off guard. He occasionally got calls from them to come over and visit. But it wasn't very often and he had just been over there. And they hardly ever actually asked him to stay the night.

"Uh… sure. Is something the matter?" Iceland asked.

"We just miss you!" could be heard in the background, followed by a slapping sound and, 'Shut up you oaf!'

"Nothing is wrong. After your last visit we realized it had been a while since you actually spent the night. And the stupid lug here was too excited to have you over again that he didn't want to wait." Norway explained.

"Ah. Alright then. I'll come over Friday evening."

"Yes. We'll see you then." and then the line went dead.

Iceland hung up the phone and looked down. Mr. Puffin had waddled up and cocked his head to one side, asking in his own way, if everything was alright.

Iceland bent down and picked up his beloved pet and set him on his shoulder, heading to the kitchen for some snacks.

He got out a can of fish and began slowly feeding them one by one to Mr. Puffin while he thought about what the weekend may hold. By the tone in Norway's usually completely monotone voice, he was a little worried that something may be wrong.

* * *

><p>Denmark ran to the door as soon as he heard the door bell ring that Friday. "He's here~!" he called happily, even though Norway was already slowly making his way to the door as well from the kitchen.<p>

Iceland was startled when the door was opened suddenly and a wide-grin bearing Denmark stood there. "Icey! Come on in! Dinner is almost ready." he said happily.

"And just how would you know that? It's not like you've been in the kitchen." Norway piped up from behind him. He pushed him out of the way of the door and grabbed Iceland's free hand, leading him inside.

Norway led him upstairs and to their guest room, but knew that in the end, Iceland wouldn't be sleeping there.

They both went downstairs to find Denmark in the kitchen, looking in the pots that contained their dinner.

"Quit drooling, you stupid oaf. It'll be done in five minutes. Just get cleaned up and sit down already." Norway reprimanded.

Denmark slinked away like a kicked puppy and sat at the kitchen table. Iceland sat across from him.

"Aw! Why do you have to sit so far away?" Denmark whined.

Iceland looked at him, confused. This was where he always sat when he ate with the two of them.

Denmark suddenly realized his mistake and coughed, looking towards Norway as he began getting bowls out for the stew he had made. "It smells great, Norge!"

They ate in relative silence, all too involved in the food put in front of them than each other at the moment. Afterwards, Iceland helped Norway do the dishes as he tried to fight off the Dane that was trying to kiss and hold him as they did so.

They sat in the den and talked for a while afterwards, an easy conversation forming. Though Denmark was forced not to say much since Norway knew he would inevitably say something to give them away.

As it began to get a little later they popped in a movie. They all sat on the couch together and all was peaceful for all of two minutes.

Denmark soon had an arm wrapped around Norway while the other rest on his thigh, slowly traveling it's way up. He was also kissing Norway's neck and face, trying to coax a reaction from him.

All it earned was a shove and Norway slid closer to Iceland, their legs and shoulders lightly touching.

Norway acted as if he didn't notice and continued to watch the movie. Iceland, on the other hand, was all too aware of the proximity of his brother. He shifted uncomfortably, then he felt something go across his shoulders. He looked up to see that Denmark had slid closer to the two of them and put an arm around them both. Again, Norway didn't seem to notice that he was being squished closer to the other. But Iceland did.

So did Mr. Puffin. He moved from Iceland's lap to his shoulder and pecked lightly at Norway's shoulder and Denmark's arm. Not to hurt. They were his friends. They gave him snacks too. But just to get attention, he could sense his master was uncomfortable and wanted to get them away to give him a little space.

Denmark gave a little glance towards Mr. Puffin before returning his attention to the movie. Mr. Puffin nuzzled his owner's cheek in apology and Iceland pat his head.

After the movie was over, Iceland went upstairs to change and head to bed. He lay there, with Mr. Puffin by his side, unable to sleep though.

He tossed and turned for a while before realizing he wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon. He remembered Norway's large collection of books and decided to borrow one. Maybe a little reading would help him get to sleep faster.

He slowly tip-toed downstairs, leaving the sleepy Mr. Puffin to curl in the covers. As he began getting nearer to the den, he heard noises. Curious, he walked a little faster to the room.

He walked in and gasped. Denmark and Norway were still on the couch, but Norway was straddling Denmark's lap and holding back small moans as Denmark kissed and sucked on his neck, played with his curl with one hand while the other was resting on his hip.

"Ah! Dan-mark…" Norway gasped out.

Iceland blushed a bright red and started to slowly back his way out of the room. He hit the wall though and bumped his head. "Ouch…" he said and lightly touched it with one hand. He looked over to see both Norway and Denmark looking at him. He blushed again when he noticed the smirks on their faces. Norway was just lifting himself from the other's lap when Iceland decided to run from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Iceland tried to maneuver his way through the house in the dark, to get away from the embarrassing scene he had just witnessed.

Before he could get very far though, strong hands grabbed his arm and gently pushed him up against a wall. He looked in front of him to see Norway standing there, a smirk over his usual emotionless face. Iceland blushed and looked at him, very confused.

Denmark was soon right behind him, smiling. Iceland looked from one to the other, a little scared but mostly just very confused as to what to do. "I-I'm very sorry for interrupting." he said at last.

"You didn't interrupt." Norway said softly and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't fast and sloppy. Just a lingering, soft kiss.

"Wha-what?" Iceland asked, eyes wide, when Norway pulled back.

"We want you with us, Icey!" Denmark said, excitedly. He then took his turn and leaned over Norway's shoulder to give Iceland a peck on the lips.

Denmark pulled away and Iceland looked towards the wall. "B-but…!" he started.

Norway moved his hands from holding his arms to the wall to surround his brother. His hands resting on the small of his back. Iceland moved his hands to rest on Norway's chest. Not pushing his away just yet.

"But what?" Norway asked.

"Just join us! We'll make you feel really good." Denmark persuaded.

Iceland was still too shocked to say anything. Without any time to think, Norway began kissing him once again. He didn't fight back. If he was honest with himself, it did feel really good. But that could also possibly be because it had been a long time since he had kissed anyone. Ever since China had found out about Hong Kong and his budding relationship, he had forbidden the other nation to see him.

Though he was scared. He had never actually gone farther than kissing. And now both his brother and Denmark were offering it? It was just a little much.

Norway prodded for entrance with his tongue. Iceland gasped in surprise and he took the chance to slip his tongue inside. Iceland didn't react at first, but after a few moments was kissing him back and moaning softly.

Norway pulled back and leaned his forehead against Iceland's. "So what do you say?" he asked, somewhat breathlessly.

Iceland looked into his brother's eyes. And then to the waiting Dane behind him. "O-okay…" he whispered.

Denmark's face lit up and Norway started to lead them to the bedroom upstairs. He opened the door and let Iceland be taken over by Denmark for the time being while he turned on a bedside lamp. The light filled the room in a very soft orange glow that helped set the mood. He turned to get on the bed to see Denmark already hovering above Iceland, dominating his mouth. Iceland was letting out the cutest little gasps and whimpers too.

The two finally broke apart and Iceland looked up into Denmark's eyes, lust taking over all thought. Norway broke in and was starting to unbutton Iceland's nigh shirt. Denmark sat back and took off his own shirt, pulling it above his head and throwing it to the floor. Iceland unintentionally stared at his body. It was strong, but not overly muscled. There were scars that littered his body from previous fights and wars. But that just added to the appeal.

As soon as his shirt was unbuttoned, both Norway and Denmark started attacking his chest. Leaving hickeys here and there, marking him. Before too long, they found his nipples and were licking, nipping, and sucking. Iceland brought a hand up and bit the back of his fist to try and hide his moans. Norway pulled the hand away and kissed the bite mark, looking Iceland straight in the eyes. Iceland blushed and moaned loudly when Denmark suddenly reached down and rubbed the growing bulge in his pants with his hand.

Denmark continued to undress Iceland'd bottom half and soon he lay completely naked on the bed. He reached down to cover himself but the two nations above him pulled his hands away.

"Hey Icey, Norge here has too many clothes on, don't you think?" Denmark asked, looked towards the still fully clothed Norwegian.

Iceland nodded and helped Denmark undress his brother. Before long, he lay next to Iceland, fully naked on the bed. Norway and Iceland looked at each other, faces flushed. Norway rolled on top of Iceland and began kissing him again, tongues battling for dominance.

Norway had also started to grind their hips together, so the both of them are moaning loudly into the kisses. Iceland wrapped his arms around his dear brother and tangled his fingers in his hair.

Meanwhile, Denmark was sitting back with his pants open and was rubbing his own arousal. Seeing the two others as they were was more erotic than he had first imagined.

He finally lost all patience and reached in the nightstand for the lube. He found it and squirted a generous amount on his fingers. He then proceeded to slowly warn Norway he was going to begin preparing him. Norway consented and pulled away from Iceland, who whimpered at the loss of contact.

Iceland watched above him, as Norway's face turned to total bliss as Denmark finger-fucked him. He stopped trying to hide his moans and was gripping the sheets beside Iceland's head hard enough that his knuckles were white.

After finally gaining a little composure, Norway moved to get the lube himself and coated a few fingers. He looked at Iceland for consent and after getting it, he moved his legs apart and gently and slowly pushed one finger in.

It was uncomfortable at first for Iceland. It was weird. It didn't really hurt. But it was definitely a completely foreign feeling.

"Weird…" he mumbled.

Norway kissed his forehead and started to slowly pump his finger in and out. He paused after a moment and moaned loudly once again as Denmark added another finger. He waited until he had gained his composure again before adding another to Iceland.

Tears started to gather in Iceland's eyes as the next finger joined the first. It wasn't as bad as he had expected it to be, but it was still new and odd and he was still a little scared. Norway began pumping them in and out and scissoring his fingers to continue preparing his brother. Soon enough, Iceland was moaning again.

Norway added the third finger and waited, knowing how much it could hurt the first time. Denmark added the third finger for him as well and he pushed back on it, trying hard to keep some control for Iceland's sake. Denmark kissed his shoulder and whispered, "I love you." in his ear. Though he wasn't really paying attention.

Iceland was gripping the sheets hard and trying not to let the tears fall as soon as the third finger entered him. It was so much different from the first two. The pain jumped up more and was taking a lot longer to go away. Norway began to pump them again and a few tears found their way out. Norway gently kissed the tears away and whispered, "It'll be alright. It'll feel good soon." Iceland hoped those words were true.

Norway had to stop once again once Denmark found his prostate. He dropped his head forward to lay beside Iceland and gasped, seeing stars. "No. Ah! Stop! Dan-mark…" he groaned. Iceland blushed at the noises he heard. He turned his head and kissed his brother's cheek and then his neck.

Denmark pulled his fingers out and Norway let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Denmark leaned forward and kissed Iceland once again before grabbing the lube and preparing his cock while Norway continued to prepare Iceland.

The pain was very slowly starting to go away and was being replaced by an all new type of pleasure for Iceland. All too soon for his liking, Norway took his fingers out and coated his own erection in lube.

Norway, very slowly, began to enter Iceland. It was a first for both of them. Norway had never topped before, and Iceland had never had sex before. So they were both surprised at how it felt. Norway was resisting the urge to plunge right in. It was so tempting. Iceland was so hot and so tight. It felt amazing to him. But he had to remember that he really didn't want to hurt his brother. So for his sake, he went slow. He was finally fully seated into him and he took a deep breath.

Denmark leaned over his lover, pushing in himself. He pushed all the way in and whispered into Norway's ear. "Do you realize now how much restraint I have? Every time I go into you, it's like the first. Always so tight. And oh so hot. Don't you just want to start thrusting in and getting your own pleasure? But you would never hurt him so you hold yourself back. Even though it's so hard."

Norway whimpered at Denmark's words, It did feel good. Really good. He bit his lip and moved his hips just the slightest little bit and he moaned. The added fact of being filled from the back was just so much. He somehow managed to open his eyes and look down to Iceland. His eyes were closed tight and a few more tears slipped out.

Iceland's body was at war. The initial push was painful. But that pain was quickly starting to give way to immense pleasure. He finally opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Norway, pulling him down closer. "Is it supposed to feel this good the first time?" he asked softly.

Norway a little shocked. He chuckled and smiled at his brother. "Nope." he answered and kissed him.

Denmark officially ran out of patience and pulled out of Norway until only the tip was in and thrusted back in. He groaned and continued going at a relatively slow pace, still aware that Norway was in Iceland.

Through Norway, Iceland could feel Denmark's slow and even thrusts. Norway was rocking back and forth on him and he suddenly just wanted him to move. "Norway…. Move…please." he begged.

"I don't w-want to hurt y-you." Norway managed to stammer out.

"You wont. Please just move!" Iceland begged again.

Norway hesitated but slowly started to thrust in and out. He was right, it did hurt a little more now that he was moving. But Iceland kept his mouth shut after seeing how much Norway was enjoying it.

Norway was holding himself back. He went back to trying not to let out and noise. But it was pretty hard and he was losing that battle. Denmark was finally ramming into him hard, he would never say it out loud but he absolutely loved that. And he was thrusting into Iceland beneath him. He could tell Iceland was in pain and not saying anything. So he leaned down and kissed his tears away trying to assure him it would feel better soon.

For Iceland, the pain was beginning to go away altogether. He held on to his brother, nails digging into his back and moaning. Suddenly, he hit something deep inside him and he arched his back, seeing stars. "N-Nor-way!" he cried out, "W-what was that?" he asked.

Norway hit it again and smirked as Iceland writhed and moaned beneath him. "Don't worry about it, just feel." he assured and kept going.

Denmark soon found Norway's as well. Beneath him, both the countries were moaning and moving and sexy as hell from the Danish man's view-point.

Iceland could feel the heat pooling in his lower stomach, another foreign feeling. He had only ever tried to pleasure himself once but couldn't go through with it because it felt so wrong to him. "It… It feels…"

"I know. Me too. Really close." Norway replied and starting thrusting in harder.

Iceland came first, cum covering Norway's and his chests. Norway came immediately afterwards, feeling Iceland's inner walls tighten even more around him. Denmark thrusted a couple more times and came as well.

No one moved while they all tried to catch their breath. Iceland's whole body felt like jello and his arms fell from Norway's back to his sides. Norway had collapsed on top of him, trying to find the energy to move. Denmark finally found the strength to pull out and move Norway for him. He adjusted everyone so he was in the middle, an arm around each nation.

Norway cuddled into Denmark's chest, mumbling something about, 'All he's good for…' and immediately falling asleep. Denmark chuckled and kissed his head before turning to Iceland. He was still trying to catch his breath. Denmark smiled and leaned his head now to lightly peck his lips. "Haven't gotten to have much of you." he stated quietly. Iceland made a sound of understanding and cuddled close to Denmark's side, much as Norway had done. Denmark kissed the top of his head as well. He leaned his head back and thought, 'I really got them both. Such a lucky man, I am…' before promptly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Iceland woke early. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. '6:34' it read. He groaned and sat up, regretting it almost instantly. There was a sharp pain in his lower back and his whole body ached, like he had just run a marathon.<p>

He was really confused at first until he looked to his side. Norway was sleeping soundly on his boyfriend's chest. And Denmark was snoring softly. A state of panic began to set in as he remembered everything from the night before.

He was really hurt when he came to the realization that they had just been playing with him. They didn't really mean any of it, and they just used him to spice up their sex life.

Without another thought he got out of bed, despite his body's protests. He grabbed his night clothes and hurried to the guest bedroom and grabbed his stuff. He changed his clothes and grabbed a very sleepy Mr. Puffin from the bed and hurried out. He didn't want to stay and just get told he wasn't anything serious.

How could he be so stupid as to fall into that? Why couldn't he have just said no? That's right, he had been lonely. And it felt good to have that kind of attention for a while. He just wished he hadn't gone through with it and listened to his voice of reason instead.

He tried not to cry as he hurried his way out of the house and away from being hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Norway woke the next morning and stretched. Feeling very rested and awake. A little sore, but overall very good. He looked over to where Iceland should have been laying but he wasn't there. He slapped Denmark's chest, waking him suddenly.

"Hmm?" Denmark hummed, rubbing his eyes.

"Iceland's gone." Norway stated and crawled out of bed, grabbing some pants and pulling them on before checking the bathroom and guest room. He came back in. "His stuff is gone too…" He said.

"I wonder what happened?" Denmark asked, going to the window as if he would see Iceland running away outside.

"I'm gonna go call him." Norway stated and began to walk away, Denmark caught him.

"Wait. It's still only eight. If he went home then he may be resting. Let's take a shower and have some breakfast first. We'll definitely call him then." Denmark said.

Norway didn't want to admit it, but he was right. So Norway let himself be led to the bathroom to take a shower.

Iceland had gotten home and took a shower and was now curled underneath a mountain of blankets in his den, still completely naked from his shower. He was depressed beyond belief as he sat there.

Mr. Puffin had tried to help him fell better but nothing worked. He had tried cuddling with him, he had trying to play, he even went to kitchen and grabbed a sack of cookies and brought to him! He even managed to make it upstairs, open his closet door, and grab some pants to take to him and went back for a shirt. But Iceland just wasn't cheering up. So he finally just got underneath the covers and cuddled up to his master, hoping that he would cheer up soon.

A few hours later the phone rang. Iceland stayed where he was, not wanting to move. Or talk to anyone. The answering machine picked up and the person aft a message.

"Hey. It's Denmark. How are you Icey? Norge and I were worried when we woke up and you weren't there. Still worried. We just want to make sure you're okay. Please give us a call back. We'd like to talk to you. Bye." Denmark hung up, sounding oddly grown-up and professional on the phone for once.

Iceland never moved. A few hours later he got another call. This time Norway.

"Hey. It's me. We still haven't heard from you. I know you're there Island. Please pick up the phone. We'd really like to talk to you. Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Please up the phone so I can stop worrying." there was a silence. "Okay… I guess we'll just try again later. We aren't gonna give up until you talk to us." and then he hung up.

It was dark outside before he got another call.

"Iceland! Pick up the phone!" Denmark pleaded.

"Ugh. Shut up already. Please answer. We wanna know what's wrong." Norway said.

"We wanted to tell you that-"

"You're Voicemail machine is now full. If you'd like to listen to other messages you will receive, please delete some now."

Iceland sighed. He would deal with it later. He stood up, wrapped the blanket around him, went to the kitchen and fed Mr. Puffin before going upstairs to bed. With Mr. Puffin following soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

Now...Warning. This is where they really start to act all little more OOC. Especially Norway... BUT THERE'S A REASON! Which will be explained in the next chapter. At least... I think it's the next chapter...

And for those of you who have commented... I love you guys so much. Seriously, saying this is well written? That's just too nice. And I really am glad you guys are enjoying the story. Please continue enjoying the story. I hope you don't mind how it plays out.

ANOTHER WARNING! I did NOT base any of this on real history. I based it on popular fandoms and my own imagination. So like, the Hong Kong/Iceland thing and getting taken away by China wasn't supposed to be factual in the least. Just saying. As well as other stuff.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Something was wrong. Iceland hadn't eaten a proper meal in two weeks. Yet his stomach was firm and protruding slightly. He was scared that he might have some weird disease. He wanted to talk to Norway and Denmark about it. But he was even more scared of doing that.

He finally decided to delete the messages on his machine. He had been getting calls every day. But they had slowed to only one or two, which didn't help Iceland's situation.

After deleting all the messages, the phone rang almost instantly. He was scared to pick it up so he let the machine get it.

"Hey! Ouch! It's Denmark! Ow! Please stop!" Denmark pleaded.

"No! How dare you? I can't believe I said yes to dating you! You big, stupid, good for nothing, oaf!" Norway near screamed. After that there was stomping and a door slamming.

Denmark sighed. "Anyway… hey. We still haven't heard from you. I really need you to call Iceland. Please, I'm begging you. Something is wrong with Norway. He's been having really severe mood swings. This morning he was all loving and cuddly and now he's about ready to kill me and I don't know why! Please, I'm begging you, I need help! I wanna know what's wrong! I'm worried about you too. Are you the same? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Denmark paused. "Listen, I'm not sure what happened to make you run out and avoid us… But we are really sorry for whatever it is. Now please help me!" there was a sound of the door opening in the background.

"Danmark! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I love you!" Norway's voice could be heard.

"Uh… I love-" And he hung up.

Iceland stared at the phone. He wasn't sure what to think of the message he just received. But the sudden urge to go visit them came. He was going to fight it at first, but then decided it would be best to go and see that everything is okay.

* * *

><p>Iceland stood in front of their door. Trying to gather the courage to ring the bell. Mr. Puffin looked up at him quizzically. He took a deep breath and pushed the button.<p>

A moment later he could hear footsteps coming toward the door. Denmark answered.

"Hello?" he was about to ask when he saw it was Iceland. He smiled wide and stared at him a moment.

Iceland was surprised when he saw Denmark. He had one black eye and his shirt sleeve had been cut through and there was a small cut on his arm that was still bleeding. "Uh… hi…" he said.

"Thank God your here. Something is seriously wrong with Norway. It's one extreme to the other."

"How dare you?" Norway's voice rang out and soon Denmark was pulled back and was about to get punched again when Norway looked over and saw his brother. "Iceland?" he asked softly.

Iceland stepped forward and into the house. "Yeah?" he asked softly.

"Iceland!" Norway said and smiled. He dropped his hold on Denmark and ran to Iceland, wrapping his arms around the other and hugged him tight. "I missed you, Iceland!" he said. A moment later Iceland could feel tears through his shirt. "Why didn't you answer our calls?" Norway asked softly and broke down sobbing.

Iceland suddenly felt very sad and started to tear up as well. The two of them both fell to their knees, holding each other, and sobbing into each other's shoulders. Denmark just watched, completely and utterly confused.

They eventually calmed down and Denmark helped them up before suggesting to go into the den to talk. They agreed and followed. Iceland sat on the couch, Norway sat next to him and held his hand and ordered Denmark to sit elsewhere. He sighed and sat on the plush matching chair next to it.

"Okay. So it's clear we all really need to talk. First off, what happened Iceland?" Denmark asked, still in adult-mature mode.

Iceland looked at him, then to Norway who was happy sitting next to him and cuddling up to him on the couch. Then he looked to the ground, saddened again, but this time because of the situation.

"I… well I woke up and I saw you both and…" he started. Norway hugged him and kissed his cheek, urging him to go on. "I felt like you two were only using me for fun… And I was hurt… So I ran away." he finally confessed.

Norway hugged him close once more and Denmark got up and went over, kissing him lightly. "Icey, we wouldn't hurt you like that." he assured.

"Especially not after a night as amazing as that one. I can't even do it for just Denmark anymore." Norway confessed.

Iceland looked to Denmark. He sighed. "It's true." he admitted.

Iceland blushed a bright red. "Aw! Look! Iceland's blushing! You're so cute!" Norway stated and moved to sit on his lap. He then turned to Denmark. "Mine!" he said and kicked him hard and went back to cuddling up to Iceland.

Iceland wasn't exactly sure what to think of this new Norway. What had happened? He looked to Denmark who was just as confused as him.

"Um… There was actually something I wanted to talk to you guys about as well…" Iceland confessed.

Norway and Denmark looked to him.

"Well… uh… I haven't eaten a proper meal since it happened… And my stomach is still firm and it seems to be growing more… And it feels weird." he said softly, putting a hand over his stomach to emphasize his point.

Norway pulled up Iceland's shirt to get a look. "Aw! It's like a baby bump! Iceland is pregnant with my baby! Look Denmark! I'm gonna be a daddy!" Norway joked.

Iceland on the other hand, wasn't so lighthearted about it. Tears started to stream down his face. "I'm pregnant? What? That can't be! I'm a guy!" he exclaimed.

Denmark sat beside him and rubbed his back. "Shh. It'll be alright. That may not be it."

"Yeah. I was just joking, Iceland. Please don't cry." Norway kissed his cheek. "Denmark!" Norway said loudly! "I'm hungry! Go get us some milkshakes from that place downtown!" Norway suddenly demanded.

Denmark looked to Norway. "Okay. I'll be back. Take care of each other while I'm gone!" he said and made his way out.

After the door closed Norway straddled Iceland. "Now that we're alone what should we do?" he asked seductively.

Iceland looked up at Iceland, very confused. He then looked to Norway belly as well, lifting up his shirt and putting his hand there.

"Straightforward, aren't you?" Norway asked and giggled.

"You've got a bit of a tummy too." Iceland commented.

"Huh?" Norway asked and looked down, replacing Iceland's hand with his own. "It looks like I have a baby bump too." He was silent for a while. "That fucking Dane!" he yelled.

Iceland had to grab Norway to keep him from running off after the other. "Calm down! Please!"

They fell together onto the couch laying there. Iceland looked to Norway and he calmed. And finally said, "Nap." so they cuddled together and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Denmark had stopped by a local drugstore and was looking for a certain isle.<p>

"May I help you find something, sir?" A woman asked behind him.

"Uh…" he coughed. "Where are the pregnancy tests?" he asked lowly, face flamed.

She smiled. "Follow me." she led him to the isle and showed him where they were. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" she offered.

"Uh… which one should I use?" he asked.

She helped him choose two tests and helped him check out. After that he was on his way to get the milkshakes and then to head back home


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Denmark walked in and saw the most adorable thing he had ever seen in all his life. Both the smaller males were on the couch, cuddled together, arms wrapped around each other, sleeping soundly. He walked in and set the milkshakes and the plastic bag on the coffee table and bent down low to kiss them both on the cheek. He pet their hair softly and then shook them lightly.

"Hey guys. I'm back." he said as they started to open their eyes.

Iceland sat up first, blinking his eyes up at Denmark. Norway sat up next, still barely opening his eyes and leaning against Iceland.

"I brought your milkshakes." Denmark said.

Norway opened his eyes now and sat up. Looking up at the larger male expectantly. "Well? Gimme!" he said.

Denmark chuckled and gave the two of them the cold beverages.

Iceland looked to the sack. "What's in that?" he asked.

"Oh! Uh… nothing much. Just something for each of you…" Denmark said.

"Well what is it?" Norway asked trying to suck the thick drink through the straw.

"You'll find out later. I promise." he assured and went to put the bag up somewhere.

After they all had lunch Norway continued to prod the older male. "So what was in that sack? Are you gotta tell us now or what?"

Denmark cleared his throat. "Promise you won't be mad?" he asked.

Norway sighed and rolled his eyes. "I promise."

"They're pregnancy tests." Denmark said.

Norway tried to contain his anger. Iceland held him back. Denmark went and got the tests. "I realize you're angry. But please just take it." he asked.

Before Norway could say anything Iceland grabbed the boxes from him and lead Norway upstairs. He sent Norway into his bathroom and he himself went into the guest bathroom.

Denmark waited anxiously, biting his fingernails.

"You fucking idiot! How could you? You actually got me fucking pregnant!" Norway yelled as he ran down the stairs.

He grabbed Denmark and threw him to the ground. He was going to hit him and Denmark covered his head. But he never hit him. Denmark removed his hands to see Norway next to him on his knees looking at him.

Norway gently set a hand on Denmark's chest and the other caressing his cheek. "I'm gonna have your child… I'm really gonna have your child…" He smiled warmly.

Denmark smiled and brought a hand up to Norway's cheeks and pulled him down for a slow, gentle kiss. "I'm gonna be a daddy." he smiled up at his lover.

A noise brought their attention up to Iceland, a look of complete shock on his face, as he slid down the wall, hands on his abdomen. "I'm gonna have Norway's baby…" he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"I'm gonna be a daddy too?" Norway asked happily.

Iceland looked at him and nodded. He started to cry then. And even he wasn't sure If it was because he was happy, sad, or scared.

Norway slowly made his was over to Iceland and held him close. Denmark followed soon after and held the two of them.

"We're gonna be our own little family. It's okay Iceland." Norway said.

"But this can't be possible! We're both guys! How are we gonna have babies? And it hasn't even been a month! We shouldn't be showing!" he continued to sob.

"Hold on, I'll go call someone." Denmark said, leaving Norway to continue trying to comfort the other nation.

Within the next two hours more people had come to their house. First was England. Denmark figured since he knew about magic stuff, he may have some idea on what caused this.

Next was Germany, since he was always the sensible one he should be able to make some sort of sense out of this, right? And last was Japan, and as soon as he showed up it was clear he was going to be the most helpful, he was pregnant himself. And quite far along too. And following him inside was Hong Kong.

"I hope you don't mind. China is making me watch him for today." Japan said.

"Not at all. Make yourself comfortable in the den." Denmark said, trying not to stare at Japan's largely protruding belly.

Iceland and Norway were sitting on the couch, Norway still trying to comfort the surprised Iceland, holding his hand and rubbing his back.

Hong Kong went straight to Iceland's side. "What's wrong?" he asked, trying to get his attention.

Iceland looked up. "H-Hong Kong? Why are you here?" he asked suddenly.

Hong Kong was a little hurt by this, especially since it was coming from his once boyfriend. "I came with Japan…" he answered.

Norway glared at Hong Kong as he sat by Iceland and put a hand on his shoulder. Denmark came in and settled down and everyone turned their attention to him.

"So what was it do called us here for?" England asked.

Denmark looked to Norway and Iceland. Norway nodded and Iceland just wanted to shrink away but nodded as well.

He cleared his throat. "They're pregnant." he deadpanned.

Hong Kong gasped, Germany's eyes widened, and England lifted an eyebrow. Japan just smiled.

"Well, uh… who's the father to them…?" England asked awkwardly.

The three Nordics all blushed. Iceland hid his face in Norway's shoulder. Norway just looked elsewhere, and Denmark tried to explain. "Well… Obviously we did it and I'm gonna be the father of Norway's child and…" he coughed again, hoping he wouldn't have to go on.

Hong Kong looked to Iceland, who still had his head hid in Norway's shoulder.

"Is it true?" he asked softly.

Iceland just nodded and clung to his brother, hoping to become unnoticed. Hong Kong looked at Norway in shock. Norway just glared at him and stuck out his tongue in a childish manner.

"So why are we here?" Germany asked.

"Well I'm sure they're very confused right now." Japan spoke up. "And they just want some questions answered." He looked back to Denmark and smiled warmly. "Go on."

"Well, we were wondering how it's possible, first of all, since we're all guys you know." Denmark spoke for all of them, considering the two others were still too embarrassed.

Germany spoke up. "Well I suppose it's possible because we're nations and not normal people. So our bodies must be different from regular humans. And I suppose that's also where we get our capitals and states and such from, we just don't realize it." he explained.

Denmark looked at the others. They all nodded that it made sense and decided to go with it. "Well, next was… It hasn't even been a month and they're already beginning to show. And Norway has been going through ridiculously severe mood swings. Why is it all happening so fast?" Norway threw a pillow at Denmark's head.

"Since we are still male our bodies have to try to be ahead of the game to keep up with the whole process." Japan explained. "It's just your bodies trying to protect itself and the baby. At least, as far as already showing goes."

"And as for the mood swings, it's simply because your hormones are running so high. It's so severe because he doesn't usually act on those hormones so now they're kind of going berserk." England explained.

"How do you know this?" Germany asked.

"Because that giant Russian got America pregnant. He's been staying with me and he's just got crazy. I once walked in on him holding a knife to that man's throat and then turning into the most clingy and loving thing on earth." he explained.

Iceland continued to cling to Norway as he began to cry again. What's with all the tears lately? He didn't have a clue as to why he was crying this time. Norway continued to rub his back.

"It's just the shock of it all. Don't worry." Germany comforted from where he sat. Everyone looked to him. He sighed. "Italy's brother and Spain were over when they found out Romano was pregnant. He was crying non-stop even after he had come to terms with it. To top it off I think Italy's pregnant now too…"

The room was silent as someone thought of something to say. "U-Um…. How is the birthing process going to work…?" Iceland spoke up for the firs time.

"It will be a little uncomfortable, but it will be the same as a woman would have a child. That's another reason you're starting to show so early. You're body is re-adjusting itself to be ready." Japan explained.

"Excuse me if this is rude… But who is the father to your child?" Denmark asked Japan.

Japan blushed a soft pink. "Greece-san…" he answered.

Denmark smiled. "That's great for the two of you."

"Um… England, who is the father to your child?" Iceland asked.

Everyone turned to England, whose face was now burning bright red. "H-how could you tell?" he asked loudly. "It's barely been a month! I thought I was hiding it so well…" he said.

"I-I'm sorry! I just kind of noticed…" Iceland apologized and looked down.

"Ah… No. I'm sorry. I'm just not exactly proud that the stupid frog face got it the first time…" England said and looked elsewhere to hide his pink face.

"You mean it was France-san?" Japan asked.

"Yes! It was bloody France! Now let's just drop it! Okay?" everybody agreed.

After answering a few more questions Germany got a call from Italy that Romano was having his child and he quickly said his good-byes and rushed out. England declared that he was getting quite tired and that the frog face was waiting for him at home and left a while after. And Japan thought it best to leave before it gets too late soon after that. But before they left, Hong Kong made sure to get some time to talk to Iceland first.

"So…. you're like, gonna have Norway's baby?" Hong Kong asked.

Iceland looked away. "Yeah…" he answered.

Hong Kong chuckled. "I really thought I was gonna be your first. I mean, I was you first kiss, dance, relationship. Stupid China just had to get all worked up and keep me from seeing you." he sighed. "So have you been happy? You know, with them?" he asked.

Iceland didn't really know how to answer that at first. He finally just decided to tell him the shortened version of what happened.

By the end Hong Kong was trying not to laugh. "Y-you got pregnant your first time?" he held back laughter. Iceland shot him a look. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just… didn't see that coming." he hugged the other nation. "I think it's time to go."

After giving Iceland his new cell phone number and saying their goodbyes, Hong Kong and Japan three of them didn't really know what to do after that. And all Denmark could think was, 'So I finally have them both. And their both pregnant…. Someone pray for me.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next few weeks were hell on them all. Norway finally stopped having severe mood swings and he was back to be himself for the most part. But morning sickness wasn't fun…

Iceland was just overly emotional about everything. For God's sake he fed Mr. Puffin a fish and Mr. Puffin nuzzled his cheek and he started to cry.

Denmark had to go to the hospital twice for stitches during the time Norway was still having mood swings. He was glad it was over, but now he hasn't been getting as much sleep as he's used to. Simply because he's a good man deep down and it up whenever Norway is in the mornings. He also hadn't had much of a chance to be his normal loud and annoying self. He was trying really hard not to be so he didn't upset either brother. But putting up his responsible face was getting tiring…

And Mr. Puffin hasn't been getting as much attention. The time Iceland fed him a fish and started to cry was the last time he got a snack. So to retaliate he huddled in the bookshelf and did his little puffin pout. And completely ignored Iceland. Which prompted him to cry again. So Mr. Puffin gave up and went down to cuddle with his master once again.

And both males were starting to show even more. And their regular shirts were getting tight.

On this particular day the three of them were sitting around, Norway and Iceland reading on the couch and Denmark falling asleep in an armchair, when the phone rang. Denmark was startled and jumped up from his rest. He blinked a few times before realizing the phone was ringing and went to get it.

Denmark came back in and hurriedly helped the two of them to their feet. "Japan is having his child! Greece said that he wants us to be there. Let's go!" he said happily.

They all piled into Denmark's car and were on their way.

By the time they got there, the baby had been had. But that was probably for the best. Japan looked very tired but very happy. Greece looked genuinely awake for once and was overjoyed getting to hold his son. Hong Kong, China, Germany, Italy, and Russia and America were there too. And it was clear that Italy was with child as well.

Japan nodded when they came in. Greece gently handed the baby over to Iceland. He was a little surprised at first and awkward, not really knowing what to do. But Japan and Greece just nodded he was alright and he smiled at the small child in his arms.

Japan smiled and shared a gentle kiss with Greece before falling asleep, completely exhausted.

Iceland passed the baby over to Norway, who also smiled at the little boy. He had black hair and bright green eyes. Denmark took the child next and didn't know what to think. He was terrified that he was going to crush the poor thing. But still couldn't help but smile and be reassured when the boy started to slowly fall asleep in his arms.

As he was passing him back to Greece, England and France came in and said hello. They all conversed for a little while and people started to filter out, letting Japan and the baby rest.

Later that night Iceland, hand on stomach looked towards Norway. "Hey, Norway?" he asked.

"Yes?"

Iceland paused. "I… I just wanted to let you know that I'd be happy to have your child."

Norway couldn't help but smile and hug him close. "I'm glad." they pulled back and shared a sweet, lingering kiss.

Afterwards, Denmark poked Norway to get his attention. "Don't you have anything to say to me?" he asked.

"What is there to say? You're still just a big oaf." he said and turned back to the book he was reading. Denmark pouted but Norway turned back and kissed him. "But you're my big oaf." he looked at Iceland and held his hand before looking back to Denmark. "Our big oaf."

Denmark smiled and kissed them both.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Norway had just gone out to get some more groceries and Denmark and Iceland were left alone for the time being. Iceland had gone up to rest in bed for a bit while Denmark was asked to make a light lunch.

Denmark settled with some light sandwiches, remembering that Norway didn't trust him with the stove or oven when he was away. And he was now taking two plates upstairs.

He lightly knocked on the door before entering. "Brought lunch."

"Great. Thank you." Iceland sat up in the bed as Denmark brought it over and sat next to him.

"This whole being pregnant thing isn't easy…" he mumbled as he tok a plate from the Dane.

Denmark chuckled. "Can't see how it would be." he sighed as he began to eat his own lunch.

They ate in a comfortable silence and afterwards, Iceland leaned against him, craving closeness.

Denmark chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the other. "I haven't really had much of a chance to be with you. Seeing as Norway's always between us." he mentioned. Iceland made a sound of understanding and cuddled in closer to the older man. "Guess he's just trying to be a good older brother and protect you."

"I don't want him to be my brother." Iceland stated.

Denmark looked down at him and a realization came to him. Like a light bulb coming on. Iceland really did like Norway. No wonder he didn't want to call him brother. Denmark mumbled a, 'Sorry.'

Iceland dismissed it. "You've been hanging around here pretty often. Why don't you ever go out with some of your friends?"

Denmark looked at him, confused.

"I hear the calls you get. I've overheard you turning down offers to go out. Why don't you ever go and have a little fun? It's clear being this mature, responsible type isn't what comes naturally to you." he explained.

Denmark thought about how to answer that. "Well, I really want to build your trust. You and Norway both. You've only ever seen me as the whole party animal and such and I'm afraid if I kept that up then when the time comes Norway won't trust me with our child. My child. And that you wouldn't want to trust me with my little niece or nephew."

"Niece or nephew?" Iceland wondered.

"Yeah. Sure Norway and I aren't exactly married… But I still consider the child growing in your stomach is gonna be my little niece or nephew." he put a hand over his stomach. "A very cute one." he added.

Iceland put a hand over Denmark's, unconsciously rubbing it. "What do you hope Norway has? Boy or girl?" he asked.

Denmark thought about it. "I think it would be cool to have a little girl. I could spoil her rotten and she'd be the cutest little thing around." he paused. "What about you? What do you want?"

Iceland thought a moment. "I don't know. I just really want a happy and healthy child." after a moment he added, "I also hope I will be able to care for the child the right way… I'm scared I'm gonna do something wrong."

Denmark brought a hand up to make Iceland look up at him. Iceland blushed when he saw the serious look on his face. "You're gonna be great Icey." he whispered and pulled him in for a kiss.

There was no heat in it, but just a soft, prolonged kiss between the two of them. When they pulled away, Iceland's face was still very pink.

Denmark looked into his eyes. "I still can't believe that I was chosen to be the luckiest man on Earth." Iceland looked at him, confused. "I still have my Norway, I now have you, and to top it off you're both pregnant. The two people I love most in the world love me back. At least… I think they both love me back."

"They do." Iceland said and leaned in to kiss him again.

They pulled away once more and settled in. Iceland got comfortable in the other's embrace and they both fell asleep.

Norway got home a little later and found the two of them still asleep.

At first he was jealous. Jealous that someone else had dared to get close to his dear Iceland. But the more he thought about it, the happier the sight of them made him. It was a good sign. That maybe they would be able to all get along together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next few days were peaceful. Both Norway and Iceland were starting to have major cravings but that wasn't much of a problem. Denmark happily got them whatever they asked for.

Though Iceland was progressively getting sick. It started with him just being tired more often. Then he started getting paler and to a point where he hardly wanted to leave bed. He quickly developed a fever and was hallucinating.

Norway lay next to his sleeping brother. He was shivering and mumbling things in his sleep. "Please get better soon." he whispered.

Denmark came into the room with a fresh wash rag. He dipped in some water and gently lay it on Iceland's forehead. "Nor, I don't think you should still be here. What if you get sick too?" Denmark said, clearly concerned.

"I don't care about me. I care that Iceland gets better soon." Norway stated.

"But what about your baby? Our baby? If you get sick what might happen? I can try to take care of Iceland to make sure he gets better, I promise. But I really don't want you to get sick too."

Norway stared at him coldly. He had a point. So he hesitantly got up and left the room.

Iceland opened his eyes then and through hazy eyes looked to Denmark. "Hey. How are you feeling? Any better at all?" Denmark asked softly.

Iceland just shook his head no. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. He brought one hand out from under the covers and reached towards the other male.

Denmark took his outstretched hand. "You gotta get better soon, Icey." he said and kissed the other's shaking hand.

Iceland squeezed the larger males hand. "I'm scared…" he whispered.

"I know. Nor and I are too. But we know you can get over this. We're here for you. Just rest and get better. That's all you have to worry about." Denmark assured.

Iceland started to tear up. "Could you bring me something to eat?" he asked.

"I already got it." Norway said as he came into the room, carrying a tray with a bowl of steaming soup on it.

Denmark shot him a look and Norway shot one back. Denmark sighed and gave up as the latter crawled back into the large bed with the other.

Iceland slowly started to get better. The fever had finally gone down, though he still felt extremely tired all the time.

Norway and Denmark were relieved beyond belief when he started to get better. And they were overjoyed when he could once again stand up without getting dizzy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

In the weeks that followed, both pregnant males had started to have to wear Denmark's shirts, since their middles were getting so large. Norway seemed to fit into them alright, with minor sagging around his shoulders. But Iceland seemed to drown in the top of them, having such a smaller and more feminine figure.

Denmark personally loved how cute they both looked. And he made sure to let them know that.

"Hey, Nor?"

"What now?"

"You look adorable." Denmark said with a smile.

"You say that one more time and I'm kicking you out." Norway said, completely serious.

But of course Denmark couldn't tell. "But you do! And Icey as well! You're just so-"

"Out. Get out of my house." Norway demanded and started to shove him towards the front door.

"What? But Nor~!" Denmark whined trying to push his way back inside.

"I said get out now get out you stupid lug!" Norway yelled, hormones kicking in again.

Denmark pouted before grabbing a jacket and leaving the house. He'd be back later. Just give Norway some time to cool off.

"Norway!" Iceland yelled from upstairs.

Norway hurried himself up the stairs and ran, well as best as he could seeing as he was pregnant, into the bedroom. Iceland was sitting on the edge of the bed, shirt unbuttoned around his middle, and hands on his stomach. He looked towards Norway when he burst in.

"What's wrong? Do you hurt?" Norway asked in alarm.

Iceland was silent as he snapped his head back to looking at his stomach. "The… the baby…." he stammered.

Norway walked over and put a hand on the other's stomach. "What about the baby?" he asked. Before Iceland responded he felt something under his hand. His eyes widened in surprise.

"The baby kicked." Iceland whispered and smiled up at his brother.

Norway's face twitched before he broke out in an all-out smile. "That's amazing." he breathed.

"Did you feel it? Did you?" Iceland asked excitedly.

"I did." he paused, grinning widely. "That's gonna be my child." he said in disbelief.

Iceland just smiled as he held his enlarged tummy. "I'm so happy…" he mumbled out before he started to cry again.

Norway laughed and kissed the other's forehead.

Denmark wandered around downtown for a bit. Looking here and there. He found one shop that had nothing but baby items. He looked around before entering.

'We've all been so busy making sure the pregnancy goes okay… We haven't done a thing to actually prepare for it…' he though to himself.

The sales clerk smiled at him as he walked through, looking at all the items. He was trying to make a mental list of the stuff that looked important that he might need.

Finally at one point the sales lady went over to him and handed him a piece of paper. She went back behind the desk as he looked at it.

"Check List For First Time Parents" it read across the top. All the way down the paper it had a list of things needed and a little box next to it to check it off.

Denmark looked through it a bit before smiling at the sales lady and walking out, deciding it best to talk to the mothers-to-be before he decided to get anything.

Once on his way again it didn't take long before he ran into a group of people that decided to drag him along to a bar.

The group contained Prussia, Germany, Italy, Russia, America, France, and England. They said they were going out to congratulate the soon-to-be parents and that Denmark had to come too.

The ones pregnant stayed away from anything alcoholic, though England was pouting and complaining to France that it was torture being in a bar and not allowed to have anything to drink. Though the fathers too decided it best not to go too far. Russia decided to stop at two cups of vodka. France just had a glass of wine. And Germany only had two beers.

Denmark had a couple beers but couldn't really get into the drinking spirit. For once he was actually just content to be in the others company. He didn't feel the urge to challenge anyone to a drinking contest like he usually did. Prussia on the other hand, was smashed. At first he was just loud and obnoxious. Then he had his head on the table muttering things about being, 'Forever alone…' which prompted Gilbird to fly around his master's head and peck at his head and pull strands of his hair.

Finally Denmark declared that he really ought to be getting home. He said his goodbyes and left. He got about three blocks away when a commotion behind him pulled his attention back. The entire group was running out, Russia holding America in the lead. They piled into a car and were driving away as quickly as they could.

As they drove by Prussia yelled out the window, "America's having a baby!" and they were off.

Denmark laughed and waved behind them yelling, "Good luck!" as he continued his way home.

The house was quiet as he walked in, the lights were off, and it seemed like the other two males might have been asleep. He went upstairs to see and found them both sprawled out on the bed, talking in hushed tones to each other. They were holding hands and looked as if they were half-asleep.

He smiled and decided to just sleep downstairs, so as not to disturb them. He was just getting settled on the couch when three heads peeked in. Norway, Iceland, and Mr. Puffin. They all looked at each other for a moment before Norway and Iceland smiled and offered their hands.

Without saying a word, Denmark followed them back upstairs and lied down on the bed. Norway and Iceland soon cuddled into each side of him, and they all slept soundly just like that.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Alrighty guys, this thing is almost over. Just about two more chapters to go. I have a few things to say though. I was reading through the comments I got and I gotta say, I love you guys! The support is awesome and it makes it worth while to write.

And the second thing, I do realize that Norway and Iceland are supposed to be brothers. I am adding that to the story. I realize that in reality this usually isn't good for the baby or there could be many things wrong. But this is also Hetalia. Not real. And their countries. So the way I am doing things is a little different. Though I also haven't added the birth scene yet so just wait and see.

Thirdly, three people in a relationship isn't very normal. I also realize that. Keep in mind, this is not meant to be realistic. I just wrote this one weekend because I felt like it, seeing as no one else had anything like it. I did not look at history for countries, or their current status or relationship with one another. I wrote this with it in mind that for the most part, their friends. I didn't write this for any other reason than for fun. And I also know that a lot of people are supporters of the group pairing DenmarkxNorwayxIceland. And that's not too common other than peoples imaginations. So I wanted to help out those fans with a little something more than just imagination.

So yeah, I love you guys, bros having babies is probably not a good thing, and DENMARK LOVES HIS ICEY AND NOR, NOR LOVES HIS ICEY AND IDIOT DANE, AND ICELAND LOVES THAT BIG LUG AND NOR! =D (I felt the need for caps there. Probably because I never thought I would EVER get to say/write that.)

So thank you all who have stuck with this and commented. I'm glad you all have enjoyed this. That is... if you have. xD Now, on to the filler chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Denmark was just helping Iceland arrange the last of the baby furniture in the once guest bedroom a little over a month later. Everything had been bought and set up. Iceland sat in one of the rocking chairs and looked at all the work that had been done.

"It looks great. Thank you Denmark." he said.

Denmark walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, admiring the room as well. "It was my pleasure."

Downstairs, the phone rang and a minute later Norway was upstairs saying that England was having his child.

They got to the hospital but weren't allowed to go and see him until he had the baby. They walked in on the moment England got to hold his son.

"You fucking brat. That bloody hurt." he breathed out, smiling at his child. He promptly passed out and France scrambled to grab his child.

He held his son close and then passed him over to Italy and Germany first. Italy cooed over him for a while before handing him over to Norway and Iceland. They all visited for a while before leaving France to learn how to hold and care for his child properly himself, England still passed out.

Later when they got home they all sat on the sofa, deciding to watch a movie. Iceland seemed a little preoccupied though.

"Is something wrong?" Norway asked.

He looked over with a small smile. "I just can't wait to have mine. I had never dreamed I was going to have a child. I guess now I'm just eager to have my little one." he admitted.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"NEVER MIND! I LIED! I DON'T WANNA DO THIS!" Iceland yelled through the pain.

It had only been about three days later when one afternoon Iceland had gone into labor. Denmark and Norway helped him to the car and Denmark drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

"You'll be fine, Ic- OH GOD!" Norway suddenly yelled in pain, clutching his stomach.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Denmark said loudly. He sighed and hit his head on the steering wheel when they came to a stop. "At the same time? Really?" he mumbled to himself.

"Shut up about you and drive you idiot!" Norway yelled, holding Iceland's hand tightly.

They got admitted into the hospital fairly quickly and were now laying in the hospital beds, both under the influence of strong pain killers. Denmark was on his phone, calling people to let them know what was going on.

Russia, America, Hong Kong, and China were all there before either of the boys were ready to push. They all sat there for a few hours, waiting until they were ready. Hong Kong stayed by Iceland and they talked in between his contractions.

Norway was ready first and the doctor came in and made everyone but Denmark and the two boys leave the room. Denmark stood in between the two beds, ready to be there for either of them when they needed him.

He grabbed hold of one of Norway's hands and was there, ready to comfort him through the pain when a second doctor came in and said Iceland was ready as well. Denmark braced himself as he had their hands in his. He yelped out in pain as they began to push, their grips nearly breaking his hands.

"You fucker! You are gonna pay for this!" Norway yelled, attempting to jump out of the bed, reaching out with his other hand, wishing for nothing more but to strangle the man that started this pain in the first place.

"Sir! Please! Calm down!" the doctor said while trying to keep him on the bed.

Iceland was relatively quiet, only whimpers of pain and tears streaming down his face."It hurts. It really hurts…" he whimpered.

Denmark tried to comfort him and avoid Norway's rage at the same time. The poor man had his hands full.

Norway's child was out first and Norway let go of Denmark's hand completely in favor of lying back to rest. The doctor took the child and came back with a clean baby, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"It's a healthy baby girl." the doctor said to him.

Norway gently took the small child and smiled down at her. Before turning his attention back to his brother.

Denmark took a moment to glance at his child before going back to help Iceland. It took longer for him but he finally had the child out.

"It's over. Finally." he was just about to pass out when the doctor piped in.

"There won't be much time to rest, another one is on the way."

Iceland's eyes widened and fresh tears started to flow out as he looked up to Denmark. "I can't do it. I can't have another one. It hurts!" Iceland cried and Denmark kissed his cheeks and forehead.

"You can do it, Icey. It's almost over." he whispered.

It look a lot longer it seemed the second time around, but the doctor said nothing as she continued to help the poor nation through this. The moment the second child was born, Iceland passed out. Not even seeing either of his children yet.

The doctor handed them to Denmark instead. One wrapped in a blue blanket and the other in a pink. He smiled down at them as he sat on the edge of Norway's bed.

The doctors checked on the two of them a little more and checked the babies before letting the others in to see them. Everyone filed into the room, followed by Sweden and Finland.

Everyone was immediately caught by the sight of Denmark holding two babies while Norway was even holding one. "Icey here had twins." he explained.

He passed one of them to Sweden and the other to Finland first.

"Aw! They're so small and cute!" Finland mentioned, looking down and the silver haired girl. He then looked up to his lover.

"Wh't? he asked. Finland made a face. "Y'u want 'ne?" he asked. Finland nodded. Sweden looked to Denmark who just shrugged. He looked back to Finland.

"He's doing it again! He brought out the secret weapon! The 'I can get away with murder' face!" Denmark commentated.

Sweden shot him a look. But Finland really did have a sweet expression on his face. He nodded and passed the child over to America's waiting arms.

"Where's yours America?" Norway asked.

"We left Dimitri with Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia to babysit. We wanted to be here for support." Russia answered.

America chuckled, "Poor Iceland. I couldn't feel my legs for nearly a week after having mine. Can't imagine what it'll be like for him." he commented as he passed the child to Hong Kong.

Hong Kong sat on the edge of Iceland's bed, wanting to be there when he woke.

They all conversed for a while and gently the babies were passed around the room. About half an hour later Iceland woke.

Denmark helped him into a sitting position and brought over his and Norway's child. "Her name is Abigael." he said.

Iceland smiled, beginning to feel a little more alert. "You got a girl." he smiled at the man. "Where are mine?" he asked softly.

Hong Kong brought his attention to him as he handed over the boy.

"What are you gonna name him?" he asked.

Iceland paused as he thought, looking down at his child. "Tomas." he finally decided.

Denmark came over with the little girl and handed her to him. "And her?" he asked.

Iceland looked over to Norway. "What do you think?" he asked.

Norway thought a moment, holding his own little girl. "Svana." he finally answered.

Iceland smiled. He loved it. He looked at him children and a complete sense of joy filled him. "It's perfect." he said.

They all stuck around and talked for a while longer. America and Russia left first, knowing they had their own child to get back to. Finland drug Sweden out next, saying they needed to get back to Hanatamago but in reality, they all knew Sweden was about to get laid.

China and Hong Kong were getting ready to leave, but Hong Kong wanted to have a word with Iceland first. So China waited.

Hong Kong held Svana and mentioned. "I can't wait to have one of my own now."

Iceland sighed. "I know how you feel. But don't rush it. Seriously."

Hong Kong leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I'm already pregnant." he leaned back and smiled.

Iceland's eyes widened. "Who?" he asked.

"South Korea… I was at his house one night and it just kinda happened. He's been trying to romance me for months now anyway." he informed.

They exchanged a few words after that before China lost his patience and he and Hong Kong left.

Norway decided it was now time he rested and handed Abigael back to her father.

Denmark put her in the bassinet and then went to grab Tomas from Iceland. "We really are our own little family now. Aren't we?" he asked.

"We are." Iceland yawned. "We really are." he let Denmark take the babies and put them in their bassinets so he could rest some more as well.

Norway was ready to go home late in the evening the next day. The doctors wanted to keep Iceland a day longer to make sure he was okay from the birth, turns out there actually had been a few problems. Luckily it hadn't been anything too major.

But at least it gave Denmark a little more time to get the few extra things they would need for the extra child. 

* * *

><p>And that is the end. But I will be writing a sort of epilogue chapter after I finish the one I am currently on. Which is the sequel to this one.<p>

And for those of you who are interested. The sequel to this one is going to be Finland and Sweden's little story. I know how frustrating it can sometimes be when people add little snippets, like I did with the Sweden getting laid thing, and then not having anything to go with that. Some of you may be tired of this story and I still encourage you to read the epilogue when it comes out. But if you are interested in reading Sweden and Finland's please do. I will be including Denmark, Norway, and Iceland in it as well. So you'll also get to see more on Abigael, Tomas, and Svana's development.


End file.
